Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka)
Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (ang. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) — pierwszy tom serii o młodym czarodzieju Harrym Potterze autorstwa J. K. Rowling. Oficjalna premiera książki miała miejsce 26 czerwca 1997 roku. Akcja tomu dzieje się w Anglii w latach 1991–1992. Książkę ogłosiło drukiem wydawnictwo Media Rodzina, a polską wersję okładki zaprojektował Jacek Pietrzyński. 6 października 2015 ukazała się ilustrowana wersja książki. Historia wydania Wydanie oryginalne Prace nad książką "Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny" J.K. Rowling zaczęła w 1990 roku. Jak sama później wspominała, pomysł na tę książkę i niskiego, czarnowłosego czarodzieja w okularach zaświtał jej właśnie w 1990 roku podczas podróży pociągiem z Londynu do Manchesteru do ówczesnego chłopaka. Kiedy Rowling dojechała do celu, miała już w głowie większość fabuły "Kamienia Filozoficznego". Książka jednak powstała na dobre wiele lat później. Rowling przeżyła wiele zawirowań w życiu prywatnym: śmierć ukochanej matki, wyjazd do Portugalii, potem małżeństwo, narodziny córki Jessiki i rozwód. Dopiero około 1995 roku Rowling wróciła na Wyspy Brytyjskie i zamieszkała w Edynburgu, a także wróciła do pisarstwa. Lubiła chodzić do kawiarni Nicholson's oraz do Elephant House i pracować nad "Kamieniem Filozoficznym". Miejsca te nadal mają opinię tych, w których to dzieło powstawało. Joanne Rowling zajęła się w 1996 roku szukaniem agenta wydawniczego do "Kamienia Filozoficznego", którego rękopis był już ukończony. Pierwsze podejście skończyło się odmową, jednak ofertę przyjął po namowach Bryony Evans i Fleur Howle, które przeczytały trzy pierwsze rozdziały książki, Christopher Little. Agent ten wysłał oferty do dwunastu wydawnictw. Większość wydawnictw odrzuciło ofertę i zapewne żałują tego ruchu do dzisiaj. Pewne zainteresowanie wykazało Harper Collins, jednak książkę oficjalnie wydało wydawnictwo Bloomsbury wypłacając zaliczkę w wysokości 1500 funtów. Rowling tymczasem napisała do Szkockiej Rady Artystycznej z prośbą o wyznaczenie stypendium. Dostała osiem tysięcy funtów, które pozwoliło zakupić jej komputer i w szybszym tempie zakończyć pracę nad drugą częścią, czyli "Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic". Barry Cunningham, szef działu literatury dziecięcej w Bloomsbury, dzisiaj znany jako "odkrywca Harry'ego Pottera", na lunchu z Rowling stwierdził, że nie zarobi ona zbyt dużo na książce dziecięcej, jednak dla pisarki już samo wydanie jej dzieła było spełnieniem marzeń. Tak też się stało i to właśnie Bloomsbury było tym wydawnictwem, które wypuściło Harry'ego Pottera do druku. Jak się później okazało był to strzał w dziesiątkę, a książka ta przyniosła ekipie z Bloomsbury gigantyczne korzyści. 26 czerwca 1997 roku "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" miał swoją oficjalną premierę w Wielkiej Brytanii. Początkowo został wydany w liczbie 1000 egzemplarzy, z czego 500 zostało rozesłanych do bibliotek. Pięć miesięcy później książce została przyznana pierwsza nagroda – Nestle Smarties Book Prize, a w lutym 1998 roku "Kamień Filozoficzny" został odznaczony Książką Dziecięcą Roku przez British Book Awards. Popyt na Harry'ego jednak cały czas rósł, pod koniec roku w Wielkiej Brytanii sprzedano 70 tysięcy egzemplarzy. Na początku 1998 roku, Arthur Levine z amerykańskiego wydawnictwa Scholastic na Targach Książki w Bolonii wykupił prawa do amerykańskiego wydania książki za 100 tysięcy dolarów, co było niebywałą ceną jak na książkę dziecięcą. Rowling powiedziała, że prawie umarła, kiedy się o tym dowiedziała. W październiku 1998 roku książka została wydana w USA pod innym tytułem – "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Joanne powiedziała, że walczyła by z tym, gdyby miała wtedy większą pozycję – nadal jednak mimo rosnącego zainteresowania jej książką nie miała wpływu na decyzje amerykańskich wydawców, którzy stwierdzili, że taki tytuł będzie lepszy. Za 100 tysięcy uzyskane od Scholastica, Rowling przeprowadziła się Hazelbank Terrace 19 w Edynburgu. "Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny" okazał się wielkim sukcesem, szybko trafiła na listę bestsellerów. Trafił szczególnie do młodszej części odbiorców zafascynowanych losami jedenastoletniego czarodzieja. 26 czerwca 1997 roku można uznać za symboliczny początek "Potteromanii", która w krótki czasie obiegła cały świat. Książka została przetłumaczona na około osiemdziesiąt języków. Popularność książki wzrosła jeszcze bardziej z dniem 14 listopada 2001 roku, kiedy miała miejsce premiera pierwszego filmu z serii ,,Harry Potter. Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson oraz Rupert Grint wcielający się w głównych bohaterów na stale zagościli w sercach zarówno tych młodych, jak i starszych fanów. Wersja polska Popularność Harry'ego Pottera na zachodzie ciągle rosła, aż w końcu zainteresowało się nim jedno z polskich wydawnictw. Prawa do Harry'ego Pottera w Polsce wykupiło poznańskie wydawnictwo Media Rodzina, którego szefami byli wówczas Bronisław Kledzik i Robert Gamble. Autorem polskiej okładki został Jacek Pietrzyński, natomiast tłumaczeniem zajął się Andrzej Polkowski. Książka przyniosła wydawnictwu duży rozgłos w Polsce, stała się fenomenem i wielkim bestsellerem, podobnie jak w innych częściach świata. Oficjalna polska premiera miała miejsce jednak późno – dopiero 10 kwietnia 2000 roku. Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny doczekał się w Polsce jeszcze trzech innych wydań. 7 listopada 2012 roku do sprzedaży weszła czarna wersja opisywana jako "dla dorosłych". Charakteryzuje się inną okładką oraz brakiem rysunków na początku każdego rozdziału. 6 października 2015 roku wydana została specjalna edycja ilustrowana pierwszego tomu Harry'ego Pottera z wieloma, barwnymi obrazkami autorstwa Jima Kaya. Jest to zupełnie inna książka, wydana w formacie A4. Ma kilka różnic w tekście, gdybyśmy porównywali ją do wcześniejszych wydań – odświeżono tam lekko słownictwo, przystosowano do realiów 2015 roku. Poza tym tekst nie jest pisany ciągłą linią od lewej do prawej, ale dzieli się na dwa łamy. Kolejnym, najnowszym wydaniem jest edycja, która zadebiutowała w polskich sklepach 20 lipca 2016 roku. Promowana jest na nowe wydanie, które powinno się kupić, aby odświeżyć sobie przygody młodego czarodzieja przed premierą "Przeklętego Dziecka". Czas i miejsce akcji Akcja książki rozgrywa się w Wielkiej Brytanii. W kilku pierwszych rozdziałach toczy się ona w Little Whinging w hrabstwie Surrey. Następnie przenosi się do zamku Hogwart, który mieści się prawdopodobnie w Szkocji. Jeśli zaś chodzi o czas akcji, to wydarzenia opisane w książce, dzieją się w latach 1991–1992. Wyjątkiem jest pierwszy rozdział, który rozgrywa się od 31 października do 1 listopada 1981 roku. Spis rozdziałów # Chłopiec, który przeżył (The Boy Who Lived) # Znikająca szyba (The Vanishing Glass) # Listy od nikogo (The Letters from No One) # Strażnik kluczy (The Keeper of the Keys) # Ulica Pokątna (Diagon Alley) # Peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte (The Journey from Platform Nine and Three Quarters) # Tiara Przydziału (The Sorting Hat) # Mistrz eliksirów (The Potions Master) # Pojedynek o północy (The Midnight Duel) # Noc Duchów (Halloween) # Quidditch (Quidditch) # Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp (The Mirror of Erised) # Nicolas Flamel (Nicolas Flamel) # Norweski smok kolczasty (Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback) # Zakazany Las (The Forbidden Forest) # Przez klapę w podłodze (Through the Trapdoor) # Człowiek o dwóch twarzach (The Man with Two Faces) Streszczenie książki Chłopiec, który przeżył mały Na ulicy Privet Drive pojawia się stary człowiek, w długim purpurowym płaszczu – Albus Dumbledore. Pod domem numer 4 zostawia niemowlę z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole i list, który ma wyjaśnić mieszkającym w domu Dursleyom, dlaczego zostawił chłopca na progu ich domu. Następnego dnia Petunia Dursley znajduje dziecko, które okazuje się synem jej siostry Lily i Jamesa Pottera. Harry Potter, bo tak on się nazywa, mieszka razem z Petunią oraz jej mężem Vernonem i ich synem Dudleyem. Jest traktowany okropnie przez swoich krewnych. Wie niewiele o swojej przeszłości. Powiedziano mu, że jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Znikająca szyba mały|lewo Jak co roku w urodziny Dudleya, rodzina Dursley organizowała wypad na miasto, McDonalda, czy do kina. W tym roku postanowili wybrać się do zoo. Petunia i Vernon chcieli zostawić Harry'ego u staruszki mieszkającej naprzeciwko, pani Figg, lecz okazało się, że ta złamała nogę. Chcąc nie chcąc − na wycieczkę wzięli też Harry'ego. Kiedy oglądali terrarium z wężami, Harry odkrył, że może rozmawiać z boa dusicielem, który znajdował się za jedną z szyb. Nagle szyba, która odgradzała ludzi od węża zniknęła, a boa uciekł, dziękując wcześniej Harry'emu za uwolnienie go. Choć Harry nie wiedział jak sprawił, że szyba zniknęła, państwo Dursleyowie nie wierzyli mu i dali chłopcu najdłuższą jak dotąd karę. Listy od nikogo mały Parę dni przed 11 urodzinami Harry'ego, przyszedł do niego jego pierwszy w życiu list. Koperta była zaadresowana następująco: Pan H.Potter, Komórka Pod Schodami, Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surrey. Gdy chłopiec otwierał już list Dudley powiedział ojcu, że Harry go dostał. Vernon wyrwał mu go z ręki, a po rozmowie z Petunią spalił go. Na drugi dzień przyszedł kolejny list, a następnego dnia aż trzy. Wuj Vernon podarł je, a potem zabił gwoździami szparę na listy. Kilka dni później przyszło aż dwanaście listów, które zostały spalone, a na drugi dzień aż dwadzieścia cztery. W niedzielę wuj Vernon był szczęśliwy, bo wtedy nie przynoszą poczty, ale po tych słowach przez komin wpadło do pokoju trzydzieści albo czterdzieści listów. Wtedy wuj Vernon miał tego dość i zarządził, że wyjeżdżają. Najpierw po długiej drodze zatrzymali się w hotelu o nazwie "Hotel Dworcowy" gdzie do recepcji przyniesiono około 100 listów do Harry'ego. Strażnik Kluczy mały|lewo W 11 urodziny Harry'ego o północy przychodzi półolbrzym Rubeus Hagrid, Strażnik Kluczy i gajowy Hogwartu. Okazuje się, że rodzice Harry'ego nie zginęli w wypadku samochodowym jak mu powiedziano, tylko zostali zabici przez czarnoksiężnika Lorda Voldemorta. Harry jakimś cudem przeżył i spowodował, że Lord Voldemort zniknął. Hagrid daje młodemu czarodziejowi list. Okazuje się, że został przyjęty do elitarnej Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Ulica Pokątna mały Hagrid zabiera Harry'ego na czarodziejską ulicę Pokątną, by kupić tam wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do czarowania, m.i.: różdżkę, szaty, kociołek, książki i prezent od Hagrida – sowę, którą Harry nazwał Hedwigą. Peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte mały|lewo Pierwszego września ze stacji King Cross, z peronu 9 i ¾ odjeżdża pociąg do Hogwartu. W pociągu Harry poznaje chłopca z rodziny czarodziejów – Rona Weasleya, z którym się zaprzyjaźnia. Tiara Przydziału mały Po dotarciu do Hogwartu Harry'ego czeka ceremonia przydziału, w czasie której dowie się do jakiego będzie należał domu: Gryffindoru, Ravenclawu, Hufflepuffu czy Slytherinu. Tiara długo się wahała pomiędzy Gryffindorem, a Slytherinem, ale w końcu, na prośbę chłopca, umieściła go w Gryffindorze. Potem dyrektor Albus Dumbledore uprzedza wszystkich, że zabrania się by wchodzili na trzecie piętro, Harry zastanawia się co może być na tym piętrze. Mistrz eliksirów mały|lewo Harry Potter zaczyna naukę magii. Ma przedmioty takie jak: historia magii, transmutacja, zielarstwo, zaklęcia, obrona przed czarną magią i eliksiry. Nauczyciel z tego ostatniego przedmiotu, prof. Severus Snape, już na pierwszej lekcji pokazuje, że z jakiegoś powodu nie cierpi Harry'ego. Okazuje się, że wychowanie w rodzinie mugoli nie ma znaczenia. Neville, gryfon pochodzący z rodu czarodziejów, nie jest najlepszy w klasie tylko Hermiona, której cała rodzina to mugole. Pojedynek o północy mały Ślizgon – Draco Malfoy i Harry od początku nie lubili się. Dochodzi nawet do tego, że Draco wyzywa Harry'ego na pojedynek czarodziejów w Izbie Pamięci. Harry idzie tam w nocy z Ronem, Hermioną i Neville'em, lecz Draco nie pojawia się. W drodze powrotnej przez przypadek dostają się do korytarza na trzecim piętrze. Już wiedzą, czemu jest zakazany. Mieszka tam olbrzymi pies z trzema głowami. Szybko uciekają do swojego dormitorium. Noc Duchów mały|lewo 31 października, w Noc Duchów, w czasie corocznej uczty prof. Quirrell oznajmia, że w lochach jest troll. Wybucha panika. Harry i Ron biegną do lochów po ich koleżankę, Hermionę, która siedzi w łazience dla dziewczyn i płacze przez cały dzień. Po drodze zauważają profesora Snape'a, który idzie na trzecie piętro. Chłopcy bronią Hermionę przed trollem. Zdobywają za to po 5 punktów dla swojego domu, lecz za to tracą 5 za Hermionę. Harry, Ron i Hermiona zostają najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Quidditch mały Pierwszoklasistów czeka pierwsza lekcja latania na miotle. Uczniowie z Gryffindoru (Gryfoni) mają ją ze Ślizgonami – uczniami Slytherinu. Okazuje się, że Harry ma wielki talent i zostaje zakwalifikowany do drużyny Quidditcha, jako najmłodszy gracz w ostatnim stuleciu. Nadszedł czas na pierwszy mecz w roku szkolnym. Gryffindor kontra Slytherin. Mecz toczył się normalnie do czasu, gdy nagle miotła Harry'ego zaczęła zachowywać się dziwnie, jakby chciała go zrucić z siebie. Hermiona zauważa, że Snape wpatruje się w Harry'ego i mruczy coś pod nosem. Domyśla się, że on czaruje miotłę. Pobiegła do Snape'a, pod drodze niechcący popychając prof. Quirella, i niezauważona przez nikogo podpaliła Snape'owi szatę. Miotła uspokoiła się. Harry złapał znicza, a raczej prawie połknął. Mecz wygrali Gryfoni. Po meczu Harry widzi prof. Snape'a jak ten wbiega do Zakazanego Lasu. Słyszy jak rozmawia z prof. Quirellem na temat trójgłowego psa. Snape domaga się od Quirella jakiegoś "hokus-pokus", by pokonać zwierzę. Parę dni później Harry, Ron i Hermiona rozmawiają z Hagridem. Zastanawiają się co może ukrywać pies na trzecim piętrze. Okazuje się, że trójgłowy pies to zwierzę Hagrida i nazywa się Puszek. Hagrid odradza im "węszenia" co może ukrywać pies. Mówi, że to sprawa między prof. Dumbledore'em a Nicolasem Flamelem. Trio zastanawia się kto to może być. Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp mały|lewo Zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie. Harry, Ron i Hermiona spędzali każdą wolną chwilę w bibliotece szukając informacji o Flamelu. Niestety, nic nie znajdują. Hermiona wróciła na święta do domu ale Ron został w Hogwarcie z Harrym, który też został, bo nie chciał wracać do Dursleyów. Harry nie oczekiwał żadnych prezentów lecz czekała go niespodzianka. Dostał sweter od pani Weasley, słodycze i dziwną, podłużną paczkę. W środku był magiczny płaszcz, peleryna-niewidka, która czyni tego kto ją nosi niewidzialnym. Był tam liścik, że ten płaszcz należał do Jamesa Pottera i żeby zrobić z niego dobry użytek. Nie było podpisu. W nocy Harry postanowił pójść do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych w bibliotece by poszukać czegoś o Flamelu. Był pewny, że gdzieś już słyszał to nazwisko. Niestety musiał szybko uciec bo woźny Filch zaczął podejrzewać, że ktoś jest w bibliotece. Podczas ucieczki trafił do tajemniczej komnaty. Stało tam lustro z napisem: AIN EINGARP ACRESO GEWTEL AZ RAWTĄWTE IN MAJ IBDO. Podszedł do lustra i ujrzał swoje odbicie otoczone dziesiątkami podobnych do niego osób. Zrozumiał, że widzi własną rodzinę. Następnej nocy wrócił tam z Ronem. Chciał mu pokazać swoją rodzinę, lecz Ron zobaczył w lustrze siebie jako kapitana drużyny trzymającego puchar Quiddicha. Później Harry wrócił sam do lustra. Spotkał tam prof. Dumbledore'a, który powiedział mu, że lustro zostanie przeniesione i by go nie szukał więcej. Powiedział też, ze to lustro odbija największe pragnienia serca. Po tej przygodzie Harry więcej nie próbował znaleźć lustra. Nicolas Flamel mały Hermiona i inni uczniowie wrócili do szkoły po świętach. Podczas rozmowy o Flamelu dziewczyna nagle biegnie do swojej sypialni i przynosi grubą księgę. W niej jest wzmianka o Nicolasie Flamelu jako alchemiku i jedynym twórcą kamienia filozoficznego, który daje nieśmiertelność. Trio już wie co jest ukryte na 3 piętrze. Norweski smok kolczasty mały|lewo Hagrid wygrał w karty jajo smoka. Smok wykluł się i sprawiał duże problemy zwłaszcza, że Hagrid mieszkał w drewnianej chatce. Harry i Hermiona postanowili zanieść smoka na najwyższą wieżę w zamku skąd zabrali go przyjaciele brata Rona, Charliego. Sam Ron nie poszedł z nimi bo smok ugryzł go w rękę. Chłopiec znajdował się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Niestety, w drodze do dormitorium Harry'ego i Hermionę złapała prof. McGonagall i dała im szlaban. Gryffindor stracił 150 punktów i zajmował teraz ostatnie miejsce w tabeli domów. Zakazany Las mały W ramach kary Harry i Hermiona mieli iść z Hagridem do Zakazanego Lasu szukać czegoś, co zraniło jednorożca. Był to dziwny stwór, który pił krew jednorożca, by zachować życie. Przez klapę w podłodze mały|lewo Nadeszły egzaminy. Ron, Harry i Hermiona spędzali wolny czas ucząc się i nie mieli czasu zastanawiać się czemu Snape chce ukraść kamień. Po egzaminach okazało się, że Hagrid przypadkiem powiedział w pubie komuś jak przejść koło Puszka. Wystarczy mu zagrać robi się łagodny jak baranek. Trio postanowiło pójść do dyrektora i powiedzieć mu co wiedzą lecz dyrektora nie było w zamku. Dostał list od Ministerstwa Magii by przyleciał szybko. Harry domyślił się, że Snape ukradnie kamień tej nocy. Razem z Ronem i Hermioną weszli na trzecie piętro. Przeszli koło Puszka, grając mu na flecie. Zeszli przez klapę w podłodze. Tam czekały ich przeszkody zrobione przez nauczycieli. Diabelskie sidła, roślina, który oplotła ich tak, że trzeba było wyczarować światło by się wyplątać. Potem przeszli do komnaty pełnej latających kluczy. Wspólnymi siłami udało im się złapać ten właściwy i przejść dalej. Tam czekały na nich ogromne szachy. Ron, który był dobrym graczem wygrał im przejście, choć sam został ranny i nie mógł iść dalej. Harry i Hermiona musieli przejść przez komnatę z nieprzytomnym trollem. Weszli do sali z siedmioma butelkami z eliksirami o różnych wielkościach. Musieli zgadnąć która butelka prowadzi dalej. Hermiona rozwiązała tę zagadkę lecz butelka, która prowadziła dalej była mała i wystarczyła tylko na jedną osobę. Hermiona wróciła by zająć się Ronem i poszła po dyrektora, a Harry przeszedł dalej. Człowiek o dwóch twarzach mały Okazało się, że to nie Snape chce ukraść kamień tylko Quirrell. W ostatniej komnacie było lustro Ain Eingarp. Harry pomyślał, że za wszelką cenę nie może dopuścić do tego, by Quirrell odnalazł kamień. Próbował odciągnąć jego uwagę od lustra gdy usłyszał dziwny głos wydobywający się z turbanu mężczyzny, który mówił by użyć Harry'ego. Harry został zmuszony podejść do lustra. Myślał tylko o tym by znaleźć kamień przed Quirrellem i patrzył w swoje odbicie. Ono uśmiechnęło się i włożyło kamień do jego kieszeni. Zdobył kamień filozoficzny. By oszukać Quirrella powiedział, że w lustrze widzi jak zdobył puchar domów, lecz ten nie dał się oszukać. Ten sam dziwny głos powiedział, że porozmawia z Harrym twarzą w twarz. Mężczyzna zaczął odwijać swój turban. Potem odwrócił się i Harry zobaczył, że z tyłu jego głowy wyrasta twarz Lorda Voldemorta. Czarnoksiężnik powiedział, że zabił jego rodziców, ponieważ chciał uśmiercić Harry'ego. Potem okazało się, że już wiedział, że Harry ma kamień. Kazał Quirrellowi zabrać mu go, lecz nauczyciel nie mógł znieść dotyku Harry'ego. Na jego rękach pojawiały się bąble! Harry zobaczył w tym swoją szansę i złapał Quirrella za twarz. Ten zaczął się szarpać, Voldemort krzyczał „Zabij go!”. Harry stracił przytomność. Uczta Końcowa Harry obudził się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Koło niego stał prof. Dumbledore. Harry chciał mu wszystko wyjaśnić, ale Dumbledore już wiedział. Potem Harry spytał się dlaczego Quirrell nie mógł go dotknąć. Na pytanie dyrektor odpowiedział, że jego matka oddała za niego życie i takiej ofiary Voldemort nie mógł znieść. Potem Harry spytał się dlaczego Voldemort chciał go zabić. Dumbledore powiedział, że odpowie mu na to pytanie gdy chłopiec będzie starszy. Uczta na zakończenie roku była bardzo uroczysta. Puchar domów zdobyłby Slytherin, lecz Dumbledore rozdał kilka dodatkowych punktów. Ronowi 50 za rozegrane najlepszej partii szachów do wielu lat. Hermionie 50 za logiczne myślenie. 60 punktów Harry'emu i 10 Neville'owi za obronę Gryffindoru. Tym samym Gryffindor wygrał i zdobył puchar domów. Po uczcie nadszedł czas, by powrócić do wujostwa. Lecz Harry wierzył, że to lato będzie lepsze od poprzedniego. Ciekawostki * J.K Rowling napisała wiele wersji pierwszego rozdziału książki (ponoć aż 17). * W początkowych szkicach rodziców Harry'ego miał zdradzić pewien mugol, lecz Rowling wycofała się z tego pomysłu. * Pierwszą część przygód Harry'ego autorka napisała na maszynie do pisania. * W Ameryce wydano tę część pod nazwą „Harry Potter i Kamień Czarodziejów”. HarryPotteriKamieńFilozoficznyKSIAZKA (by Urbanski97).jpg|Okładka edycji oryginalnej HP i kamień filozoficzny (ilustrowany).jpg|Okładka edycji ilustrowanej harry-potter-tom-1-harry-potter-i-kamien-filozoficzny-u-iext43238206.jpg|Pierwszy tom cyklu „Harry Potter” w nowej okładce autorstwa Jonny’ego Duddle’a. Zobacz też * [[Błędy w książce Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny|Błędy w książce Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny]] * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka): Indeks postaci Kategoria:Książki J.K. Rowling ca:Harry Potter i la pedra filosofal cs:Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců da:Harry Potter og De Vises Sten de:Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Buch) el:Ο Χάρι Πότερ και η Φιλοσοφική Λίθος en:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone es:Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal et:Harry Potter ja tarkade kivi fi:Harry Potter ja viisasten kivi fr:Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers gl:Harry Potter e a pedra filosofal he:הארי פוטר ואבן החכמים id:Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah it:Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale ja:ハリー・ポッターと賢者の石 ka:ჰარი პოტერი და ფილოსოფიური ქვა (წიგნი 1) lt:Haris Poteris ir išminties akmuo nl:Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen no:Harry Potter og De vises stein pt-br:Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal ro:Harry Potter și Piatra Filozofală ru:Гарри Поттер и философский камень sh:Hari Poter i kamen mudrosti sl:Harry Potter in kamen modrosti sr:Хари Потер и камен мудрости sv:Harry Potter och de vises sten tr:Harry Potter ve Felsefe Taşı uk:Гаррі Поттер і філософський камінь zh:哈利·波特与魔法石